Monólogo de un señorito rebelde
by karin al cuadrado
Summary: Los verdaderos amigos siempre llegan a tiempo... y los demás, sólo cuando tienen tiempo One shot sobre Quatre. Dedicado a Dark Lillie en el día de su cumpleaños.Léanlo es cortito y no perderán el tiempo. Saludos!


Fanfic Gundam Wing Por Karin2 "_Monólogo de un señorito rebelde"_ Dedicado a _Dark Lillie_ en el día de su cumpleaños. "Ahí va" dicen, mientras la gente lo señala con el dedo aludiendo a su condición de oveja negra de la familia Winner, al no querer encargarse de las empresas del padre, siendo el único hijo varón de entre las 29 hermanas que lo rodean en la enorme mansión de la región de Arabia. "Ahí va" dicen los ancianos en las sinagogas por no alabar al gran Alá, prefiriendo dedicarse a la llamada paz del mundo con su Gundam Sandrock y a adorar un ideal inexistente o utópico. "Ahí va" dicen las ancianas mientras mastican las pocas hierbas que hay en el desierto y beben leche de camello, cuando ven al rubio de ojos claros pasar sin siquiera mirar a sus hermosas hijas doncellas que esperan en él una gran oportunidad. "Ahí va" dicen sus compañeros de la escuela a la que fue cuando era pequeño (por no preferir estudiar con una institutriz europea), mientras él los saluda con nostalgia y resignación. Y él camina con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando los diminutos granos de arena que vuelan con la brisa reseca del desierto hasta colarse por las ranuras de los férreos pies del Sandrock enfrente. Éste, envuelto por una enorme manta deshilachada y gastada, observa inmutable y silencioso a su dueño mientras se protege de los golpeteos y acaricias sucesivas que le da el calor del sol de medio día. 

Se irá nuevamente por dos semanas en alguna nueva misión que emprenderá con sus amigos "pilotos Gundam"; y es que ansía poder verlos hasta el punto en que contaba los días para salir de su condición de señorito. Los extrañaba de sobremanera y el sólo hecho de estar con ellos, lo hacía sentir libre y con una nueva esperanza de paz para el mundo; porque de esto último nunca se olvidaba y lo llevaba tatuado en el corazón, desde que de pequeño leía libros de historia (sus favoritos) y se daba cuenta de la atrocidad que vivió su pueblo y el resto del mundo en el siglo XX y XXI, con guerras, masacres, asesinatos y toda clase de situaciones nefastas.

Encendió los motores de su fiel e incondicional amigo gundam e inició las maniobras para dirigirse hasta la región del planeta en donde se reuniría con el resto de sus compañeros. Debió atravesar una tormenta de arena, no teniendo el menor problema en hacerlo. Pasaron algunas horas y ya lograba divisar un lugar apartado en la casi extinguida selva amazónica. Escondió su Gundam y se encaminó con algo de pesadumbre hasta el lugar donde los vería.

De entre unos espesos matorrales salta un sujeto bamboleando su larga trenza y le sonríe amistosamente. Quatre le sonríe de vuelta y nota que detrás de ese chico, caminan serios el resto de sus amigos hacia él. "Amigos" había escuchado decir el árabe, pero nunca supo su significado real ni tampoco si lo podía verdaderamente aplicar a los tres que pasaban junto a él sin siquiera decirle un "Hola"; pero sus miradas decían lo mucho que lo estimaban aunque no fuera con palabras... así lo sentía él... porque con ellos siempre estaba a gusto pues lo trataban como a un igual y no de señorito como la mayoría de la gente que él conocía.

"Ahí va" dice Trowa pasado un rato, cuando el resto se pregunta que en dónde demonios se había metido el rubio. Quatre se había adelantado y caminaba solo y silencioso hacia la tienda que Heero había levantado... y yo no hago más que sonreír, porque "aquí voy", con mi vida de señorito rebelde a cuestas, anhelando conservar y disfrutar algo que el dinero no lo hace... "Ahí vienen mis _verdaderos_ amigos".

Fin.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió escribir este One Shot? Mmm... buena pregunta... Creo que fue a mitad de año que pensé hacerle un regalo como éste. Y es que ella (Dark Lillie) adora a Quatre...

Espero que a todos los lectores les haya gustado el fic, porque lo hice de manera especial, donde muestro lo que es la amistad para Quatre y su condición de millonario... Hay veces en que el dinero puede hacer que tus supuestos amigos estén a tu lado... pero sabemos que esos amigos no son los verdaderos, si no que son las personas que no ponen condiciones ni peros cuando uno los necesita.

"Los verdaderos amigos siempre llegan a tiempo... y los demás, sólo cuando tienen tiempo"

¡¡Saludos para todos!! Y no se pierdan "Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam. El reencuentro", últimos capítulos.


End file.
